


Flicker

by justforirishx



Series: Flicker [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fighting, Love, Non-Famous Niall, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforirishx/pseuds/justforirishx
Summary: Niall and Sophie have been through a lot together.Change is about to happen for the both of them.They just need to see the reasons they fell in love in the first place





	Flicker

  
__  
There’s a light in the dark  
Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me  
That I want to keep, please don’t leave.  
  
Flicker; Niall Horan  


All I could hear outside was the pattering of rain on the roof, outside was pitch black apart from the lights of the houses around us. The only light in the room came from the diffuser that was on the bedside table. He was lying there next to me fast asleep, we had fought less than two hours earlier about something incredibly stupid. All I could do was stare at the ceiling, going over the words that had been said, the thoughts bringing tears to my eyes. We had thrown accusations at each other, to which we both really knew weren’t true but we were too scared to both say what was really on our minds. I couldn’t settle and relax, all I could do was lie there and worry that he would decide I wasn’t worth it anymore.

__  
We met three years ago when we were twenty, he was playing in the band at the pub I had gone to with my friends one Saturday night. I spent the whole night transfixed by his voice and every time we locked eyes, I got butterflies to my stomach. When his band finished his set, I went up to him and introduced myself, which was completely out of character for me. I was usually the shy one out of my friends who never approached new people, I just stood there listening to the conversation around me, afraid to interject because I was worried about being judged. His name was Niall, he was Irish and had made his way to Australia when he was eighteen and loved it so much he decided to stay. We spent the rest of the night talking and drinking until the lights came on at four in the morning to signal time to leave. We exchanged numbers and the next night he took me out for dinner at a small Japanese restaurant. Again, we talked non-stop the whole time, there was never an awkward silence. Since then we had been joined at the hip and had been on so many adventures together and fallen so insanely in love with each other. Things in our relationship were starting to change however, his little pub band was now starting to gain fame and they were about to be signed to a major record label. This meant many late nights apart and him spending time with people I didn’t know and who I didn’t trust. I was worried that if he became famous, he would find someone better looking, more confident and more successful than me but there was no way I could tell him that.  


I turned from my back, onto my side, leaning on my hand and watching him sleep. He seemed so calm and at ease. I sighed and rested my head on his chest and listened to him breathe for a while. In his sleep, he moved and put his hand on my head. It was the most reassuring gesture, even if he didn’t know he was doing it. I started to relax and think maybe everything was going to be okay when morning came. I moved out of Niall’s arms and turned the other way. My movement must have woken him because I felt him lean over and kiss my cheek.

“Sophie, are you awake?” he asked quietly.  
“Yeah,” I replied before turning over to find myself face to face with him. He put his hand on my cheek and looked at me sadly.  
“Baby, have you been crying?” he questioned with anxiety in his voice.  
I nodded and he kissed my forehead.  
“I’m so sorry I said the things I did Soph. I was angry and confused and was too scared to tell you how I was really feeling. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” he said comfortingly.  
“I was the same Ni. Everything between us is changing, I’m scared of losing you.”  
“Why would you lose me Soph? You’re my everything.”  
“What if you meet someone while you’re out promoting with the boys that’s better than me?”  
“Sophie, there isn’t anyone who is better than you. You’re honestly perfect for me. We balance each other out perfectly and we always have. Yes, things are starting to change in our lives but think of it as just another adventure. I’m not leaving you behind, if anything, you’re coming too.”  
“I don’t want to hold you back, but I don’t want to lose you either Ni.”  
“You won’t hold me back Soph, if anything, everything that is happening is because of you. You’re the one who sent our demo around and gave us the confidence to take this one step further. We would be nothing without you, the lads and me. I would be nothing without you.”  
As Niall spoke, I felt myself about to cry again. I tried to hide it as a sniffle but sadly it’s pretty obvious when I’m upset. Niall wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. My chin rested on his shoulder and the waterworks really began.

“I love you so much it’s crazy Sophie. I hate when we fight,” he comforted.  
“You seemed to be so peaceful when you were sleeping Ni, I didn’t think it was worrying you.”  
“I wasn’t quite asleep Soph. You know I think and worry just as much as you do,” he replied before he moved to kiss me softly. I ran my hands through his dark brown hair and smiled at him.  
“I hate how anxious I am about us Ni. I trust you, I really do. But…”  
“It’s okay Soph. You don’t have to explain yourself. I completely get it.”  
“I’m sorry for what I said.”  
“Hey, no more apologising okay? It’s all sorted, everything is out in the open now.”  
I nodded and wiped my eyes, hiccupping slightly.  
“I’ll go get you a drink hey princess?”  
“Yes please,” I replied before Niall got up and made his way out the door to go downstairs to the kitchen. 

While Niall was downstairs, I turned on the bedside lamp and sat up in bed. I heard Niall’s footsteps make their way back up the stairs a minute later. He was carrying two water bottles and a bowl. He walked over to my side of the bed and passed me a water bottle and kissed my forehead. I managed to sneak a look into the mysterious bowl to find some of the chocolate we had in the fridge broken up into little squares.

“I figured some chocolate might make you feel better, plus I feel like something sweet,” he winked.  
“I think I’m pretty sweet,” I teased before I poked my tongue out at him.  
“Oh you’re hilarious!” he said before sitting down on the bed next to me and tickling me. My one massive weakness.  
“STOPPP!!” I squealed.  
“Never!” he exclaimed before tickling me for a few more seconds then stopping and kissing me softly. “I love you Soph, always.”  
“I love you too Ni.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a proper multi-chapter story. I wrote this for my blog - Musings of A Twenty-Something but I've kind of fallen in love with it and want to continue it, using Niall's songs from his album as inspiration. Let me know what you think oh and check out my blog too
> 
> musingsofatwentysomething.com


End file.
